


Mistletoe & Mojitos

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2019 [1]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marc makes out with his soulmate at a party... but things aren't that simple...
Relationships: Alex Marquez/Alex Rins, Luca Marini/Maverick Viñales, Marc Marquez/Dani Pedrosa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Winter Warmers 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563157
Comments: 240
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote all of this in November, and yet it's still taken me five days to get round to posting it!
> 
> I will hopefully post a chapter a day, if I forget, feel free to give me a nudge :D

Marc loved the feeling of soft lips against his own, it had been too long, and he loved the way they ran their fingers through his hair, gently tugging as they made out.

They pulled him closer, their hard cocks rubbing together as they pinned him against the wall, and he didn't care how needy his gasps and moans sounded.

He wanted more, and he wasn't above begging for it.

"More."

"Only if you ask nicely." The voice dripped with lust, and Marc was so eager to obey him, desperate for the rush.

"More, please."

It was the perfect kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Marc groaned, the taste of liquor stinging his throat, and he rolled out of bed with a thud.

He stumbled through to the bathroom, eyeing his reflection suspiciously, and it took him a moment to realise the puffy eyed, blotchy monster was him.

"Bleurgh." Marc stuck his tongue out at his reflection, and he saw the dark red stripe down it.

Cocktails.

That explained the hangover.

As much as he loved the taste of mojitos, the rum really didn't agree with him.

A shower had him looking half human, and he was able to look at his reflection without wincing.


	3. Chapter 3

Marc tripped over a towel, and Alex rushed through to check that he was okay, taking a deep breath when he saw the state of him.

“Morning.” Alex’s grin said that he had some interesting stories to tell. “How’s the head?”

Marc groaned.

“Tell me everything about the party.”

“First, coffee.” Alex hugged him tight, and Marc knew that he must look rough to Alex, but after the amount he'd drunk he had the right to feel bad.

It took a lot of help from Alex to make it down the stairs, but the sweet milky coffee was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Marc had managed to avoid the worst effects of his hangover, thanks to Alex.

But he still couldn’t remember what had happened at the party last night.

“So...” Marc smiled, and Alex snorted in laughter.

“You disappeared for like an hour, and when I eventually found you, you couldn’t speak in coherent sentences.”

“Oh.”

“Pol was challenging people to do shots.”

Marc let out a pitiful groan, but at least that explained the missing time.

He would have been throwing up.

Glamorous.

But at least it wasn’t too embarrassing.

And then he remembered the mystery person he made out with.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed, and Alex had just stopped teasing him about the party, but Marc couldn’t stop thinking about the mind-blowing kiss.

He was sure that they were his soulmate, and he wanted more.

A cheesy Christmas film played in the background, the sofa dipping as Alex slid in next to him.

“What’s wrong?” Alex gave him a nudge. “And don’t say nothing, I recognise that look.”

“I made out with someone at the party, and it was the best kiss of my life.”

“Who did you kiss?” Alex grinned, waiting for all the gossip.

“I don’t know.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you sure it was a guy?”

“I’m pretty sure?” Marc remembered the feel of stubble.

“Okay-” Alex crossed out the girlfriends -“I have a list of everyone who was at the party.”

_Tito,  
Rins,  
Jorge,  
Vale and Luca,  
Maverick,  
Pol and Aleix,  
Jack.  
_

“What was Vale doing there?”

“Luca has a crush on Maverick.”

“Really?”

Alex nodded, his grin said that he was enjoying all of this a little too much, but he was the only one Marc trusted with his secrets.

“So, I just have to kiss half the grid until I find the one?”

“Good luck, Cinderella.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was chance that Jorge was in the Repsol office when Marc was in, and he saw the plastic mistletoe hung over the staff kitchen door.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Marc grinned, pointing up to the mistletoe, and Jorge smiled.

“I wouldn’t say no to a kiss.”

Marc leant in, his mind racing as their lips met, Jorge’s lips so soft and smooth against his own.

It was a good kiss. A great kiss.

But it wasn’t _the_ kiss.

“Enjoy your retirement.”

“I will.” Jorge winked at him as he walked away, and Marc couldn’t help but wonder what could have been.


	8. Chapter 8

Marc hadn’t meant to drive past Rins’ place, but since he was here, he might as well see if he was ‘the one’.

He thought he’d remember if his mystery guy had curls as wild as Rins’ but he had been really really drunk.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Rins looked confused, and Marc had no idea how to explain his situation.

So he kissed him.

Rins stood frozen, his lips trembling as he pushed Marc away, and Marc blushed with shame when he realised what he’d done.

“I’m so sorry.”

Rins stood shocked, and Marc ran away, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.


	9. Chapter 9

Marc paced around the living room, waiting for Alex to come home so he talk to someone about the stupid thing that he’d done.

“I kissed Rins,” Marc blurted it out the second Alex stepped through the door.

“What?”

“I didn’t know what to say so I just kissed him.”

“You kissed my boyfriend?” Alex’s voice wavered, and Marc felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. Repeatedly.

“Your boyfriend?”

“Is he the one that you kissed at the party?”

“No, please tell him I’m sorry.”

“Tell him yourself.” Alex slammed the door, leaving Marc on the verge of tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Marc had cried until he couldn’t cry anymore, and when he got out of the shower, he heard voices downstairs.

He dressed quickly, and his blood ran cold when he saw Alex and Rins sitting on the sofa.

“I’m so sorry.”

Rins mumbled something, his curls hiding his eyes as he clung to Alex’s hand.

“I told Rins about your mystery guy.”

“I… I’m so sorry.” Marc hung his head in shame, and Alex cuddled Rins closer. “If I’d known that you two were dating I’d never have done anything like this.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell your brother,” Rins said, and it was Alex’s turn to apologise.

“It was a stupid idea, trying to find someone from their kiss.” Marc took a deep breath, wondering why he was so hung up on this one kiss, but he couldn’t get it out of his mind.

“I want to help you find your mystery guy.” Rins grinned, and Alex rubbed his hands together, both of them looking like they were planning world domination.

Marc was humbled that they would help him find his mystery guy, and he was nervous about who he would find.

“So, who’s next on your list?”


	11. Chapter 11

The last place Marc expected to be going during the winter break was Vale’s ranch, but they were trying to repair their friendship, and Marc just had to rule out Vale as his mystery guy.

And Luca.

Although he was sure that if Vale caught him kissing his baby brother, any chance of them ever being friends again would be long gone.

“Are you ready?” Alex lurked by the door, his keys in hand, ready to drive him to the airport.

“What if Vale turns out to be the one?”

“You can figure all that out later.”

“I hope so.”


	12. Chapter 12

The beer was flowing, and it was like old times, Marc hanging on Vale’s every word as he gazed into his beautiful blue eyes like a lovestruck teenager.

Marc wished he could get over him, but a little bit of his mind couldn’t stop wondering ‘what if’.

What if they hadn’t ended up rivals? What if they hadn’t ended up fighting for the same title?

“I’ve missed this.”

“Me too.” Vale leant in for a kiss, the spark returning for a brief moment when their lips touched.

But it no longer set his soul on fire.

He wasn’t the one.


	13. Chapter 13

Marc woke up with a hangover, unfazed by the fact he was at Vale’s, and he headed for the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

He made it to the cupboard before realising that Luca was sitting quietly eating his breakfast.

“If you kiss my baby brother, I will hunt you down.” Vale sipped at his coffee, and Marc held up his hands up as though he was surrendering.

Luca snorted in laughter. “Sorry.”

At least he looked apologetic.

“You told me everything while drunk.” Vale sat back, smug grin on his face, and Marc felt his cheeks burn.


	14. Chapter 14

“So… did you kiss Vale?”

“Yes.” Marc blushed, staring at the floor to avoid his brother’s inquisitive gaze.

“What about Luca?” Rins shuffled to the edge of his seat, and Marc wondered when his love life had become a spectator sport.

“No, but I got to leave Vale’s ranch unharmed.”

Alex snorted in laughter, and Rins nodded, his eyes wide as though he was plotting something.

“Party time!” Rins yelled, startling them both.

“What?”

“We have another party, invite everyone, and then you just have to kiss them!” Rins’ enthusiasm was contagious, and Marc nodded in agreement.

“Let’s do this.”


	15. Chapter 15

Party might have been too grand a word for seven people sitting around Rins’ flat, swigging their beers and making small talk.

But Rins had a plan, and he wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of it.

Alex downed his beer, and Rins snatched the empty bottle out of his hand, spinning it on the coffee table.

“Truth or dare!”

Everyone groaned, but no-one left, and that was good enough for Rins.

The bottle stopped spinning on Maverick, and Rins rubbed his hands together like an evil genius plotting world domination.

“I dare you to kiss Marc.”


	16. Chapter 16

Marc laughed nervously, and Maverick blushed, as the Espargabros both cackled in laughter.

Maverick leant in, and Marc knew that it was now or never.

He closed the gap, his lips trembling as they met Maverick’s, and the kiss was soft and tender, just like Jorge’s.

Marc blinked, sitting back as he processed it all, while Alex and Rins stared at him, waiting to know if he was ‘the one’.

“You kiss like Jorge.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Yes.” Marc grinned, but Maverick just fidgeted in his seat.

“Now we just need to find you a guy who isn’t Marc.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Now we just need to find you a guy who isn’t Marc.” Rins laughed manically, and Marc put on his best fake pout.

“Hey, I’m sitting right here!”

Rins spun the bottle, his grin reaching full blown serial killer when it finally stopped.

“Marc, your turn, truth or dare?” Rins smiled, and Marc downed his beer.

“Dare.”

“Kiss Pol… and Aleix.”

The sound of Aleix protesting was drowned out by Pol bragging about how good a kisser he was.

“Fine, let’s get this over with.” Aleix leant in, their lips barely touching before he sat back.

Pol grinned, cracking his knuckles before leaning over the coffee table.

Before their lips even met, Marc knew that he wasn’t the one.

Rins spun the bottle.

“Jack, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Rins cackled, and Jack’s smile faded when he realised what his dare would be.

“I dare you to kiss Marc.”

“No,” Marc held his hands up in surrender, “If he’s the guy I’m not interested.”

“Wait… what’s going on here?” Aleix and Pol shuffled closer, waiting for the gossip.

“Marc made out with his ‘soulmate’ at the party a couple of weeks ago, but he doesn’t remember who he made out with.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Soulmate?”

“It was a really good kiss, okay?” Marc let out a pitiful groan, burying his face against a cushion as embarrassment took over.

“Cal is coming over at the end of the week,” Jack said.

“Cal wasn’t at the party… was he?” Marc felt his blood run cold, and Alex and Rins thought about teasing him, but even they weren’t so cruel.

“No, you’re safe.” Alex stuck his tongue out.

“So, who’s left on your list?” Pol smiled.

He was relieved that his soulmate wasn’t here, but he was also disappointed that he hadn’t found his mystery man yet.


	19. Chapter 19

“The party was a disaster.” Marc helped Rins clear up, as Alex hunted through his wallet, dumping out old receipts and tickets on the coffee table.

“Found it.”

“Found what?” Marc slumped down into a chair, taking the beer from Rins without a word.

“The list.”

Marc let out a pitiful groan as Rins cuddled in next to Alex on the sofa, another reminder of how alone Marc was.

“What happened to Fabio?”

“He couldn’t make it,” Rins turned and flashed his grin at Marc.

“He’s so young.”

“You were younger when you made out with Vale.”

“Don’t remind me.”


	20. Chapter 20

Marc loved dirt track, but he couldn’t risk injuring his shoulder.

Alex and Rins disappeared at the end of the ‘race’ leaving him alone with Fabio.

“Thanks for inviting me.”

“I just wanted to size up the competition.” Marc cackled in laughter, and a flicker of disappointment crossed Fabio’s face.

They looked each other in the eye, and before Marc could blink, Fabio’s lips were on his, taking his breath away.

But he wasn’t the one.

Marc broke the kiss, and it was clear that he’d upset Fabio.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, you’re a lovely guy, you’ll find someone.”


	21. Chapter 21

Marc was trying not to mope around the house, but he couldn’t help it, and he knew that Alex was already bored of him.

His phone buzzed, and he almost didn’t unlock it, until he saw that it was Luca texting him.

Luca: Did you tell Maverick that I had a crush on him?

Marc: No, but I may have encouraged him to go to the ranch…

He knew it was cheeky, but he hadn’t directly betrayed Luca’s secret, and Maverick felt the same, they just needed a little push.

Marc: Why?

Luca: Just wanted to say thank you x


	22. Chapter 22

The picture of Luca and Maverick was adorable, both of them grinning like the dorks in love that they were, and Marc was happy for them, even if he couldn’t shake the twinge of jealousy.

*

Luca sat his phone down by the side of his bed, Maverick cuddled in close, and he couldn’t be happier.

“I’m so happy that you came.”

“Me too.” Maverick leant up for a kiss, the stubble of his beard tickling him as he deepened the kiss, and Luca let out a needy gasp, his hands sliding under Maverick’s t-shirt and making them grin with happiness.


	23. Chapter 23

Even warm cookies couldn’t make him smile, and Alex pushed a cup of coffee under his nose, the smell clearing his mind, but he knew what was coming next.

“Don’t say it.”

Marc had heard the words ‘you’ll find someone’ so many times that he saw red, his muscles tensing and fists clenched.

“There’s still one person you haven’t kissed from the party.”

“Who?”

“Tito.” Alex bit at his lip, and Marc shook his head.

“We haven’t spoken in a while.”

“You know he doesn’t hold grudges.”

“I’ll come with you if you want?”

“No, I should do this alone.”


	24. Chapter 24

Marc didn’t have to go far to meet Tito, and when he hugged him, it was like nothing had changed between them even though they had drifted apart lately.

“So, I made out with someone at the party, and they were an amazing kisser, but I can’t remember who I was kissing.”

Tito snorted in laughter, and Marc hung his head.

“I’m sorry.”

“You are the only person from the party that I haven’t kissed.”

“That’s not true.” Tito stuck his tongue out, and Marc couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s been years since we made out behind garages.”

Marc would never forget those times, he had just been crowned MotoGP champion as a rookie, and he had his best friend and his brother by his side through it all.

“It has.” Tito rested his hand on Marc’s knee, the warmth of his skin like fire even through the denim of his jeans.

He looked up, and the second that he met Tito’s gaze, he knew that he would always love him.

Marc leant in for a kiss, Tito’s lips so familiar against his own, but it didn’t set his soul on fire.

He loved Tito, but he wasn’t the one.


	25. Chapter 25

Christmas had never felt so lonely and sad, and even with his family and friends all around him, he couldn’t help but wonder where his mystery guy was.

He forced a smile on his face, but he couldn’t fool Alex, and when he slipped outside for some breathing space, Alex followed.

Alex wrapped him up in a hug, holding him tight, and Marc felt the sadness retreat, replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling deep down in his soul.

He was loved, and right now that was enough.

“Thank you, for being by my side.”

“You’d do the same for me.”


	26. Chapter 26

Marc ate leftover cookies, watching Alex play video games, and Marc couldn’t even summon the energy to do that.

His phone buzzed, and he was glad for the distraction from his thoughts.

Tito: Up for some dirt track tomorrow?

Marc: Can’t. Shoulder.

Tito: Want a distraction from mystery guy?

Marc: Sure.

Tito: Bring Alex, and wrap up warm.

Marc: Why…?

Tito: You’ll see :P

Marc snorted in laughter, and Alex paused his game.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, Tito’s invited us to hang out tomorrow.”

“Cool cool cool.”

“Did you set this up?”

Alex blushed, and Marc shook his head.

“Thank you.”


	27. Chapter 27

Me: I think that I’m in love

Bro: With who?

Me: A guy that I kissed at a party.

Bro: You’re dating someone and you didn’t tell me?

Me: No, we’re not dating.

Me: We just made out at a party.

Bro: So… are you going to ask him out?

Me: It’s complicated…

Bro: Don’t overthink it.

Me: You know overthinking is my thing.

Bro: Just text him.

Me: That’s easy for you to say.

Bro: Okay then, why don’t you hold a party?

Me: I’m not really a party animal.

Bro: Lol right, you’re wild when you want to be bro :P

Me: I’m not sure that I’m in the party mood right now.

Bro: Have a small party then.

Me: I don’t really have a reason to party.

Bro: New year’s eve? Since it’s happening in four days.

Bro: And then just invite your mystery guy.

Me: Won’t that look suspicious?

Bro: It’s romantic!

Me: I don’t want him to feel pressured.

Me: He was really drunk.

Me: I doubt he even remembers kissing me.

Bro: You’re a handsome, kind and caring guy.

Me: You have to say that.

Bro: I don’t, and I want all the details!


	28. Chapter 28

“What if I never meet the one?” Marc pressed his cotton wool snow beard to his mouth, and he saw Alex and Tito glancing at each other.

“Fine, I’ll stop talking about it.” The elf hat jingled as he pulled it on, his shoulder twinging at the movement.

“You’re a kind and caring soul-”

“And handsome,” Tito added.

“And you will find someone who loves you.” Alex came over for a hug, his curly elf shoes making him waddle over, and Marc couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you both.”

“Come on, we’ve got some sick kids who need cheering up.”


	29. Chapter 29

Marc let out a pitiful groan when he saw the red marks around his mouth, the beard glue clearly hadn’t agreed with his skin.

He slunk down to the kitchen, desperate for his coffee fix, and the sound of the kettle boiling obscured a light footed Alex sneaking into the room.

“Hey.”

Marc jumped, dropping the coffee cup that he was holding, glad that it didn’t have boiling water in it yet.

“Sorry bro.” Alex grabbed a brush, and Marc slunk into a seat.

“I really needed that coffee.”

“I’ve got good news, Dani’s having a new year’s eve party.”


	30. Chapter 30

“I’m not sure I can face any more parties.”

“It’ll be fun, and you know that it won’t be too wild with Dani hosting it.”

“Who’s going to be there?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugged, and Marc knew that after all the moping around, he wasn’t going to be able to say no to him.

“I’ll make sure you stay sober this time.”

Marc snorted in laughter, but the thought of meeting another mystery person that he couldn’t remember was enough to have him blushing.

“I think that’s for the best.”

“So you’ll come?”

“I think it will be good.”


	31. Chapter 31

The party was quiet, and apart from Alex and Rins noisily making out on the sofa next to him, it was pretty much a repeat of Rins’ awkward party, only with more people.

Jorge was chatting away to Dani, both of them oblivious to the mistletoe hanging above them.

Marc sipped at his alcohol free beer, the taste strangely sweet, and he felt like he was the odd one out in the room, everyone else happy and cheery.

Rins moved to straddle Alex, crushing Marc against the arm rest, and just as he was about to move, someone yelled.

“Get a room!” Maverick grinned, and Luca silenced him with his lips, the height difference adorable as Maverick stood on his tiptoes to kiss.

“Get a room!” Vale sniggered, before downing the last of his beer, and he nodded in Marc’s direction as he stood up, holding up his beer bottle.

The couples slunk off in search of somewhere more private, and Vale seemed to have got lost on the way back from the kitchen, leaving Marc feeling like a third wheel as Jorge and Dani chatted and laughed.

He slipped out to the balcony, the cool air like a slap to the face, but it was worth it for the peace and quiet.

The lake glistened in the moonlight, and he sat down in the chair, imagining Dani sitting drinking his coffee in a dressing gown as the sun rose.

“How’s the shoulder?”

Marc sat up, his head twisting round to see Dani, and his shoulder sent a pain down his arm, reminding him to take it slow.

“Healing.”

Dani fidgeted with the sleeve of his hoodie, before wandering over to the railing, gazing out over the water.

“I’m sorry for what I said before.”

“Before?” Marc stood up, drawn to Dani’s side, and he felt his heart skip a beat when their arms rested together.

“At the party, I… I shouldn’t have told you...”

“You were at the party?”

“Yes.” Dani froze, his chest heaving and his eyes wide.

Marc couldn’t speak, but he could move, and he leant in for a kiss, his ice cold lips pressed against Dani’s, setting his soul on fire.

He never wanted it to end, and he deepened the kiss as fireworks went off in the distance.

“It was you that I kissed.” Marc grinned, reaching out for Dani’s hand.

“Happy new year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been reading and commenting! I really appreciate it <3

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)
> 
> If anyone has prompts they want written or is looking for writing inspiration - there's a motorsport prompt meme up and running both [here on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme/profile) and [on dreamwidth](https://motorsportpromptmeme.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
